The present invention relates, in general, to a method and apparatus for temperature compensation and, more particularly, to temperature compensation phase coded surface acoustic wave devices.
Many devices are known in the art for performing temperature compensation. An example of this can be found in "Tracking Phase Detector For Surface Wave Devices" (U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,517) issued to Douglas M. Dilley. The Dilley reference compensates for change in a surface acoustic wave (SAW) device by tracking the drop outs of the signal as shown in FIG. 1. These drop cuts are generally not acceptable in present day applications, since they represent a loss of power caused by reflections in the SAW device. See, Holland & Clairborne, Practical Surface Acoustic Wave Devices, Vol. 62 Proceedings of the I.E.E.E. No. 5 (May 1974).